<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DT角色同人】Merkur 水星 by swordfirst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301653">【DT角色同人】Merkur 水星</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfirst/pseuds/swordfirst'>swordfirst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DT角色/阿钓的另类观影日志 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Einstein and Eddington (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 原配 - Freeform, 爱因斯坦爱丁顿友情向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfirst/pseuds/swordfirst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*差不多算是《爱因斯坦与爱丁顿》的另类观影同人日志 短<br/>*没啥cp预警 原片爱丁顿是gay<br/>*🈚️历史考证/物理学习，瞎几把写不要骂我谢谢谢谢<br/>原片里大力渲染过的感情我懒得再写，主要是记录一点在小细节发散的奇怪想法（快去看原片！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will/Eddington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DT角色/阿钓的另类观影日志 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DT角色同人】Merkur 水星</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱丁顿开始给爱因斯坦写信。</p><p>英国人的德文写的有些别扭，而爱因斯坦的英文不错。因此，在第一次出于礼貌，用对方语言互通信件后，爱因斯坦提出：“我尊敬的大不列颠科学家，您可以书写英文。”</p><p>在下一封信件到来后，爱因斯坦得以欣赏英国科学家一手漂亮的书写。</p><p>在交换信件到了第三封的时候，爱因斯坦极为敏锐地发现，这封自英国漂洋过海来到他手上的信件，有着一处墨迹被水渍晕开，还有信纸上浓郁的玫瑰熏香的气味。</p><p>“My mind is OPEN.”</p><p>你可以同我讲一讲。爱因斯坦并非善解人意之人，可他愿意对这位英国人送上自己的关心。他们年岁相差不大，尽管爱因斯坦说不必麻烦，科学理论与人无关，Max还是主动替他将爱丁顿查了个底朝天——他的身边除了姐姐，无人相伴，连一丝绯闻都没有。然而在小报上，并没有关于这位英国科学家的长相奇丑无比的传闻，反倒是在皇家科学院的照片上，他模糊不清的五官轮廓能够令人惊叹。</p><p>德国科学家在满篇密密麻麻的科学语言下，添上了这一句。他或许不会想到，不久之后，爱丁顿将用这一句向Sir Oliver发问，为他争取到了测量的资金。爱因斯坦说自己的思想开放，各种意义上的；爱丁顿问Sir Oliver是否思想开放，在科学的方面。</p><p>爱丁顿将玫瑰熏香放在桌旁，修长的手指埋在身体深处。精致的西装裤被揉捏出了无数条褶皱，一想到Winnie整理衣物时的碎碎叨叨，他及时止损，干脆将这恼人的束缚褪至脚踝。</p><p>怀表开着盖，安安静静地躺在香薰的玻璃杯旁，像一只张着嘴露出珍珠的金色肉蚌，藏着的珍珠是爱丁顿难以启齿的情感，它如同被秒针转动推进的分针，一分一秒地积蓄着。<br/>面前的天体模型只有一颗蓝色星球在转动，一圈又一圈，在源源不断的电力驱动下不知疲倦。</p><p>门是上锁的，房间里溢满了玫瑰熏香——这让他想起William身上的味道，在网球赛结束之后的短暂拥抱中被他小心地捕捉到。他甚至还拿了铝制酒盒子，里面盛满William最喜爱的威士忌。</p><p>爱丁顿一只手没法控制纸张不动，他挪过盛着精油的玻璃杯，压在信纸一角，开始誊写寄给爱因斯坦的一些计算与疑问。</p><p>他的手有些颤抖，左手的在做的工作比书写要难上数十倍。爱丁顿缩在皇家天文台办公室的椅子里，抻直了手在信纸上书写着，而按照良好教养本该规规矩矩摆在桌面上的另一只手，则干着与科学研究完全不相关的事儿。科学家的手指不如他的脑袋灵活，他费了好大的力气才一点一点把自己送上高潮。</p><p>爱丁顿太想念William了，他放下笔，伏在桌面上喘息，在手臂围成的三角黑暗中流下眼泪。</p><p>他在信纸上写道，我爱他。英国观察员再次写了德文，这一次比之前要漂亮许多，“meine Sonne.” [1]</p><p>贵格会成员很少质疑上帝，他作为科学家，致力科学的同时又将这一切归功于上帝。爱丁顿甚至能将爱因斯坦的新理论同上帝永远“留有余地”联系，以此作为依据来相信这位德国天才。</p><p>可是当他听见了William的死讯，这个从未质疑过上帝的科学家开始动摇。爱丁顿在他们分别的树下痛哭，年轻的科学家想起他们的骑行，与圣诞节的约定。还有他未出口的告白，他才说出“我想跟你说点事”，就被William误认为他是想用自己的信仰劝他不要参军。</p><p>“我找不到答案，我找不到慰藉。”</p><p>“没有理由他会死。”</p><p>“Where was god, at Ypres?”[2]</p><p>他从皇家天文台出来，身上还带着玫瑰花香，让他这样为好友、爱人送葬。噢，方才Dyson试图安慰他——“他曾是个很好的朋友，是吗？”</p><p>“是的，是的，他曾经是。”</p><p>爱丁顿几乎是无知觉地蹬着单车，他质疑上帝为什么要如此残忍。<br/>在德国，爱因斯坦闯进了一间办公室（common room）。除却里面坐着的是一群世界顶尖的德国科学家之外，这确实很普通（common）。</p><p>每一个人都很安静。</p><p>办公室，高校的办公室，不允许喧哗，必须肃静。</p><p>爱因斯坦说着这一屋科学家的罪名，杀死了多少年轻的生命。他忽然想起一直与自己通信的那个英国观察员是剑桥学员，他的爱人是否在此次毒气战中丧生？</p><p>“What is this madness？”爱因斯坦嘶吼着问，却没有发现，看上去他才是这里唯一像疯子的人。</p><p>爱因斯坦最终还是想明白了，尽管他险些被车给撞死。他坐在床沿写信，字写得龙飞凤舞，但他相信英国人能看懂。<br/>不再是一条直线，而是绕来绕去，变成了一个8字。</p><p>而且，你走得越快，到达得越晚。[3]</p><p>爱丁顿收到了信。他叫来Dyson共进晚餐，他要寻求帮助。</p><p>桌布展开，它在科学家的眼里是一片宇宙，松软的面包成了一颗炙热恒星，爱丁顿拿起苹果，尽管它是红色，但Dyson想，这或许是那颗关键的水星。</p><p>爱丁顿说：“Merkur！”用的德语。</p><p>姐姐的认识通俗而直观，Dyson做出了科学解读。而通敌犯爱丁顿总结：</p><p>Starlight will bend.</p><p>然后他们出发，向Sir Oliver进攻，拿到了资金。</p><p>1919年5月29日，他们到了非洲。</p><p>天气不佳——阴雨连绵，乌云密布。爱丁顿希望他能够相信上帝，而上帝不会辜负他。</p><p>爱丁顿将William的怀表打开，放在桌上。他想要这块怀表提醒他日食的时间，就像在学校里他提醒William什么时候该训练，什么时候该做实验那样。但最后他坐在碎石地，思想陷进了深邃的湖泊与蓝天，是Dyson叫回了他。</p><p>上帝没有令他失望。<br/>他们顺利地完成了测量。</p><p>时间扭曲了，光也变得弯曲。[4]</p><p>英国观察员证实了德国理论家的广义相对论。</p><p>他们在皇家天文馆相见，爱丁顿与爱因斯坦握手。</p><p>或许一个拥抱更为合适。</p><p>后来爱因斯坦对爱丁顿说，玫瑰熏香是情侣之间常用的款式，或许你的上帝并没有那么残忍。</p><p>-Fin<br/>[1]德语：我的太阳（评论捉虫感谢！）<br/>[2]Where was god, at Ypres? 在伊珀尔，上帝去哪儿了？1915年4月22日伊珀尔战役<br/>[3][4]相对论专家威廉姆斯教授于1924年，仿照路易斯·卡洛斯的《海象和木匠》写成的诗，诗名为《爱因斯坦与爱丁顿》<br/>后记：快去看这个片子 提哭的我心都碎了</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>